Like Bunnies
by ScarletandSage
Summary: Trip returns to Enterprise after being aboard Columbia to assist with engineering upgrades and reunites with T'pol. The others know "reunite" is an understatement. Takes place after episode 4.15


Like Bunnies, a short-short written by Sage

Star Trek: Enterprise Trip/T'Pol

Disclaimers: the people and places are not my own, Paramount owns them (though the show would probably survive better on Sci-Fi channel, IMHO), Dominic Keating, Linda Park, Conner Trinneer and Jolene Blalock brought them to life and lent the chemistry.

Spoilers: 4.15 Affliction

* * *

After weeks of meeting in the white space of T'Pol's meditation, Trip looked forward to seeing her in person. They'd worked out many things of an emotional nature, once he realized she was vulnerable when they met soul to soul. Or Katra, as she said. In any case, he was glad for an excuse to visit Enterprise again.

Starfleet had new systems to integrate on the elder warp five starship. Trip already installed them on Columbia with no problems, and couldn't wait to run his hands along Enterprise's systems. He missed his old ship. Captain Archer had confidence in his current chief, but trusted Trip to get the install right the first time, and since Columbia brought the updates in her cargo hold out to Enterprise in the field anyway, he said he wanted Trip to do it.

Lieutenant Reed met him at the cargo bay when he brought the shuttle full of goodies in. Malcom's wolfish grin meant he expected an admission about T'Pol, but Trip refused to give him the satisfaction. It was more fun to keep him guessing.

"Hello, sir, welcome back," Malcom said.

"Hey, Malcom. You gonna help me unload this stuff?"

"Nah, that's what we have junior crewmen for. I'm here for the captain, actually-he's tied up on the bridge and wanted one of us to greet you."

"Aw, nice! I miss you guys, too."

Malcom bounced on the balls of his feet. "Commander T'Pol couldn't make it-she's busy as well."

"That follows, if they sent the third officer, Malcom." They walked together up the corridor toward the turbolift, chatting about inconsequentials. It was late in the ship's evening when Trip came aboard, and dinner in the captain's quarters had been delayed for his arrival.

The evening was jovial as Trip greeted his old friend and captain. T'Pol was stunning in her green catsuit, and while quiet, seemed happy to see him. Malcom was full of funny stories, and seemed to be trying too hard. It was like coming home.

Captain Archer sat back in his chair and played with his beer mug. "I hear Columbia's day/night schedule is slightly off from ours. What time do you want to get started with the upgrade tomorrow?"

"Captain Hernandez likes to start early. The clock is actually the same as here, but there must be lots of worms on board. She likes to get up pretty early for them." Trip glanced at T'Pol, but her face was unreadable, as usual. "How about 0800? I don't get to sleep in often."

The captain nodded. "Then 0800 it is. I got your message on what systems need to be offline. I'll give the order to have that ready for you."

"Thanks." He watched T'Pol fold her napkin and place it carefully to the left of her cleaned plate.

She avoided eye contact with him, and said, "I suggest we should retire for the night, to be fresh to help the commander with his project tomorrow."

"I'll second that-I'm beat," Trip added. "Did anyone take my old room?"

"I will show you to quarters, Commander." T'Pol stood and went to the door. "Good night, Captain."

"See you in the morning, Commander. Trip, good to see you again. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me too, Captain. See you, Malcom." He followed T'Pol out the door, down the corridor, and was not surprised when they stopped outside her quarters. She keyed the door open and he followed her in. But he was not prepared for her immediate attack.

As soon as the door slid closed she pounced, knocking him against the wall, and pasted her mouth on his. He caught her and returned the kiss, eyes closed. Feverishly she pawed at his jumpsuit, pushing it off his shoulders. He began to help and managed to unzip her catsuit and peel off his undershirt in one motion.

"Miss me?" he asked as she worked her way down his chest with kisses. She returned to his face, searching his eyes with her own. Her Katra was one thing, but in the flesh she had a gravity that was nearly overwhelming. He couldn't help smiling at her as he wrapped his arms around her warm body.

"I don't need words now, Trip. In our dream sharing that is all we have-here I can touch you, I can smell you, I can taste you. I want more."

"I thought you couldn't stand the way we smell?" He narrowed his eyes.

She leaned back. "Your smell is distinct. And I have become used to humans. Olfactory fatigue-"

He chuckled, and kissed her to stop the flow of words. He reveled in the sensory bounty usually denied them by distance.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing his hands to her lovely bottom. Malcom's right, he thought, she has a very nice bum. They found the bed and made love, the first of many times that night.

Afterward he lay on his back, T'Pol's head resting on his shoulder as she snuggled beside him. "Don't you still have to meditate tonight?" he asked, voice sleepy.

"No. I am relaxed, and I have already spent time communing with you. I think I will just sleep."

Trip gave a soft laugh. She doesn't sleep, he thought. But she did, and so did he.

* * *

Malcom sat at his duty station at 0745, crisply awake and ready for the day. Hoshi strolled in, still pulling her hair into a ponytail and looking sleepy. She sat at her station and flipped on the message log. Travis followed her in shortly, tidy as usual, and smiled a greeting to them both. He took his place at the helm and checked their status. The night crew left the bridge once Malcom gave the signal.

"T'Pol's usually the first one here," Hoshi observed, nodding to the commander's empty chair.

"Not today." Malcom watched the door. "They were shagging all night, I'll bet."

"Boffing," Hoshi giggled.

"Doing the Deed."

"The Hokey Pokey."

"Scrogging."

"Jamming."

"Guys! Jeez," Travis said, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, a little respect for your senior officers, please." Captain Archer walked in and took his place.

"Sorry, sir," Malcom apologized, since he'd started it, though he smiled at his console.

The intercom popped on. "Engineering to Bridge."

Archer said, "Go ahead, Engineering. Good morning, Trip."

Hoshi put his image onscreen. He had bags under his eyes and a tired smile.

"Good morning, sir. Is everybody ready?"

"T'Pol's not in yet."

"Ah. She was still asleep when I left." He blushed and pursed his lips. "Let me know when she gets in, eh?" His image popped off the screen.

Captain Archer looked at the PADD in his hand and nodded. "Like bunnies."

The End


End file.
